The Unforgiven
by lil-spife
Summary: 17-year-old Harry Potter runs away from his aunt and uncle, only to be taken in by the most unliky person. What happens to The Unforgiven? Read to find out and Review to let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1: Fly Away

_Lay beside me, tell me what they've done   
Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run   
The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true   
If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you._

            In the streets of London a young raven-haired, 17-year-old boy wondered the dark alleys and lighted streets of the city. It was a crisp August night, and this young man had run away from his home in Surrey. How then, you may ask, did a 17-year-old get from Surry to London in a short amount of time? I mean this boy had only just arrived in the streets of the brightly lit city. Well, this boy is no ordinary boy; this boy is Harry Potter, the hero of Wizards. Or so he should be, but the dark lord Voldemort always manages to escape just before Harry is able to destroy him. Harry sighed thinking of his plight. He ran away from his relatives and vowed never to go back, no matter what; his uncle had crossed a line that night. Harry leaned against the doorframe of a suite of condo flats touching his cheek thinking about the events that took place earlier that day.

            Vernon Dursley had come home and was in quite a foul mood, he had lost three deals that day and the head manager had unexpectedly died. He immediately blamed the cause of death on Harry, only for two reasons. One, Harry was just Harry, and two, because Harry was a wizard and they had quick ways of killing people. So what better way to take out you anger on someone then hit him or her a few times? This shocked even Petunia and her pudgy son Dudley that Vernon would even sink as low as physical abuse. As soon as the first three blows were made Harry bounded for his room his uncle close behind. The young wizard managed to grab his wand, shrunk all the important things that he would need, pocketed them and jumped out the window onto his broom, a Firebolt, and made it to London in no time flat. Ever since he landed he had been walking the streets thinking, after he had shrunk the broom.

            Meanwhile in said condo flat where our young hero stood, another young man came out of his own apartment on one of the top floors of the suit. Like Harry, he too had ran away from home, but he was older and was of legal age to leave, but his mother still treated him like a baby, and he felt it was his time to leave his home of 19 years and get his own flat. The man was tall, lanky, had wavy auburn hair and cocoa brown eyes framed by grey wire framed glasses. His skin was pale and covered in freckles; he was obviously a Weasley, one of the older ones. Yes, this man was none other then Percy Weasley. Two years earlier Percy left the Burrow telling his family it was because he wasn't going to believe Harry Potter about the return of Lord Voldemort, but that was only half the reason. He had always been the outcast in his family and he couldn't take it anymore. So he left his home and family and on his pay he bought a muggle flat in the condo suits.

            Percy was just leaving to go for a drive not in the mood to watch his movies alone and he wasn't about to invite his annoying next-door muggle neighbor over either. He sighed as he walked into the lift, he hated being alone and wished he could let go of his pride and go home, but he knew, two years was too long and he wouldn't be forgiven.

            In the front of the building Harry had sat on the ground and fell asleep, emotionally drained from the days events. Percy came out of the building and sensed a strong magical presence near him. The sleeping teen caught his eye and he studied him for a moment and finally recognized the boy and gasped. He bent down and shook Harry awake.

            'Harry? Wake up!' he said frantically. Harry was shivering slightly, for it was cold outside, and he also had a black eye and a split lip. Percy searched for his keys in his coat pockets before he took it off and put it on the younger boy. Harry had woken up by this time and looked confusedly up at his best friends older brother. 'Come on Harry, get up, let's get you inside.' Percy helped Harry up and led him back inside the building. Harry had wrapped the coat around him even tighter getting lost in the musky smell that was Percy. They walked into the lift together, Harry was still quite tired and he had leaned against the older Weasley the whole time his eyes closed. He still didn't register that it was Percy he was leaning against, but he was glad he was warm and had a feeling that he was safe.

            When they got to the floor that Percy lived on Harry had fallen into a light sleep and was just content on following Percy were ever he went. Percy guided Harry to the door of his flat propped him against the wall so he could unlock said door. When the door was unlocked Percy guided Harry into the apartment, not paying attention to anything, but his young charge which he got into the bedroom hurriedly. He laid the teen down and took off the coats he was wearing then got him out of his shirt, shoes, socks and pants. When this task was done Percy pulled the covers of his bed down and tucked Harry in, took off his glasses and hoped he would sleep until morning.

_Lay beside me, under wicked sky   
The black of day, dark of night, we share this paralyze   
The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through   
Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through   
No, there's no sun shining through   
No, there's no sun shining..._

            Harry woke the next morning feeling well rested. He still thought he was at Number 4 Privet Drive and waited for his aunt to bang on his door to wake him up, but no one came. There was, however, the smell of someone cooking and suddenly the previous night's events came back to him. He had fallen asleep outside somewhere and he vaguely remembered someone waking him, placing something over his shoulders to warm him then guiding him somewhere, but everything was a blur. He opened his eyes; someone had taken his glasses off, but he knew he was in a room with a queen sized bed and big warm comforters. He looked around and noticed one of the blurs near him was brown in colour and sort of looked like a nightstand. He reached over and felt the cool metal of his glasses. He grabbed them and put them on then looked around the room. It was a white room with not much in it besides the bed, nightstand, closet and a chair where his clothes resided. He wondered whom the room belonged too and after stretching Harry got out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom following his nose to the kitchen.  

            When he entered the kitchen he saw a big wooden table with four matching chairs around it. At the end closest to the door were a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a newspaper, and a bag of cotton balls. Harry eyed them wryly as he walked further into the room. At the stove was a man with wavy red hair and right away Harry knew it was Percy. Percy was cooking breakfast on what seemed to be a muggle stove, and as Harry looked around he noticed that all the appliances in the kitchen were muggle. If Harry didn't know Percy he would have mistaken him for a muggle. Percy turned around and smiled when he saw Harry standing there.

            'Good, you're awake.' He said then walked over to the table pulling one of the chairs over to the end of the table and pulled out the end chair so the two chairs where facing. 'Sit,' Percy said motioning to the chair in front of him, after he had sat down. Harry obeyed silently and watched as Percy grabbed a cotton ball and doused it in rubbing alcohol. 'Lean forward,' Harry did slowly. 'Now this is going to sting.' Percy warned as he took Harry's chin in his free hand and gently dabbed the cotton ball on the bruise under Harry's left eye. Harry winced at the first contact, it burned like hell, but he let Percy continue. When Percy was done he set the cotton aside and blew on Harry's cheek to stop the burning. Their eyes met for a moment, but the connection was broken when someone had knocked on the door. Percy looked away, stood up, and went to answer the door.

            'Good morning Percy!' Came a woman's voice from the door.

            'Good morning Maria.' Percy replied a hint of annoyance in his voice. Harry sighed and walked over to the stove while the two neighbors talked making sure Percy's breakfast didn't burn. 'Look Maria, I have company over so I can't invite you in right now. He's a little shy and doesn't like strangers, so I'll talk to you later.' Percy lied. Harry smirked as he listened to this. Percy was a terrible liar.

            'Oh, well, that's a downer, I was going to invite you over for breakfast.' Maria said and sighed. 'Well, then I guess I'll see you later tonight, for movies perhaps?'

            'Sorry, I'm booked tonight, maybe sometime next month.' And with that the door shut and Percy came back into the kitchen and froze when he realized Harry was in his boxers still. They where red cotton and just clung to his thin waist. Harry had a fine Quidditch toned body, but he was so thin that he almost looked feminine. His body was pale, but not too pale. On his hip half hidden by the waistband of his boxers was a mark of some kind, almost like a tattoo, but Percy couldn't quite make it out.

            Harry looked over feeling Percy's eyes on him. He noticed that Percy was staring at his hip and he pulled his boxers up a little higher. Percy shook his head coming out of his trance and looked up into Harry's eyes again.

            'You should get dressed, before breakfast.' Percy said wetting his lips. There was a flash of metal in Percy's mouth and Harry blinked at it before nodding and going into the older man's room to change.

            Harry got dressed quickly; his stomach was turning with hunger as the smell of breakfast wafted into the room. When he walked back into the kitchen Percy was setting the table. Harry sat to the side of the table while Percy sat at the foot end. They ate in silence both not knowing what to say to the other.

            'So what where you doing out there on your own?' Percy asked as he finished his bacon and toast.

            'I ran away.' Harry answered simply keeping his gaze on his food.

            'I'm guessing your uncle gave you your black eye?' Harry nodded then looked up. Percy kept eating, but after a moment he spoke. 'Got anyone you want me to tell where you are?' He looked over to the young teen. Harry thought for a moment and shook his head.

            'I love your family dearly, but I always feel guilty when I'm with them, and Dumbledore will make me go back, and anyway if no one knows where I am I'm safe right?'

            'Makes sense, you can stay here if you want. That way you wont freeze to death out there.'

            'I don't have to, I mean I know you don't like me so I don't want to barge in.'

            'You won't be bothering me Harry, and I do like you, you're Ron's best friend it's my job to treat you like another one of my brothers.' He smiled. 'If you're going to stay here, however, we'll need to get you a disguise. Stay here, I'll get you some of my clothes and I'll see if I can steal Maria's make-up.'

            'What for?' Harry asked slowly, not sure that he wanted to know the answer.

            'We're going to have to cover up your scar, once we got you disguised we'll go shopping, I'll buy you some new clothes, glasses, contacts, hair gel, you know the essentials.' Percy laughed at the look of horror on Harry's face and left the kitchen into his room. He came back out a few minutes later with a pile of clothes and his own glasses on top of the clothes. 'Here, try these on.' He handed Harry his wire-framed glasses. Harry took off his own ugly black round ones and put on Percy's. He could still see like he was wearing his own. 'Very cool.' Percy said smiling then pulled out his wand. 'Accio Mirror!' Harry blinked as a little hand mirror flew into Percy's hand. He held it up so Harry could see what he looked like in Percy's glasses and they both had to admit that he looked pretty sexy in them. 'OK, while you are changing I'm going to get the make-up, I'll be back.' Percy gave one last look at Harry, before walking out of his flat. Harry changed quickly into Percy's clothing. It was a pair of Tommy Hilfiger blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a dark blue hooded sweater with a zipper in the front. Surprising to Harry, the clothes fit perfectly, but the jeans were a little baggy, though Harry didn't mind. Percy returned shortly after with a make up case and sat down in front of Harry pulling off the glasses.

            'Once I get your scar covered I'll do something about your hair and I'll put a glamour charm on your eyes so they look like they're a different colour then they really are. That way if we run into Fred and George, which I know we will, they won't know who you are.' Percy explained as he started putting cover-up on Harry's scar.

            'If we do run into them, what are you going to tell them?' Harry asked waiting patiently for Percy to finish.

            'That you're my boyfriend Mark.' Percy answered simply pulling out his wand again and summoning the hair gel from the bathroom. Harry was blushing somewhat at this bit of information, but didn't say anything as the older man moved behind him and started to style Harry's hair. When that was done, Percy pointed his wand at each of Harry's eyes and muttered the same spell turning Harry's eyes a dark blue. Harry put Percy's glasses back on feeling like a totally different person. 'Very sexy.' Percy said with a smile and a wink. 'Come on Mark, we have a big day of shopping ahead of us!' he stood up and led Harry to the front door. They got on their shoes and coats and left the condo flat.

            'Want to walk?' Percy asked as they got down stairs.

            'Sure,' Harry said not looking up. 'Wait, you can drive?' Percy nodded then pointed to a shiny black BMW. Harry's eyes widened he didn't think that the older Weasley had taste. 'Wow…' was all Harry could say then shook his head. 'But, lets walk.' Percy laughed and offered his arm to Harry and they started walking down the street.

            They went into a few shops, bought a few things and were heading to the eye shop when who should they run into? Fred and George, who else? Percy groaned and tried to hurry Harry into the shop, but with no luck. The twins stopped them.

            'Percy? Is that you?' George asked looking at his older brother in awe. Percy smiled at them and nodded.

            'Hello, Fred, George, nice day isn't it?' he asked still with a small smile. The twins nodded and Fred noticed Harry.

            'Who is this?' he asked pointing to Harry who grabbed Percy's hand to start the charade.

            'Oh this is my boyfriend Mark, Mark, this is my younger brothers Fred, and George.' Percy said point to each of the twins in turn. Harry moved to shake the twins hands smiling.

            'I've heard so much about you.' Harry said softly.

            'Boyfriend!' The twins said baffled after they shook Harry's hand.

            'Yes, boyfriend.' Percy said rolling his eyes. 'I'm gay, do you have a problem with that?' The twins shook their head and blinked when they saw a flash of mettle in his mouth.

            'Perce, what's in your mouth?' Fred asked squinting to see if he could see the object better.

            'A tongue ring.' Percy answered then stuck out his tongue to show a silver bar through his oral muscle and a blue ball attached to it. He pulled his tongue back and gave a cool smile. Harry tried hard not to look surprised, so he smiled like a lovesick puppy.

            'Is it just me or has our brother turned cool?' George asked looking at Fred. 'I mean even his boy friend looks cool… Oh! Perce, mom wants you to come over for supper, bring Mark, but just don't tell them you guys are boyfriends, you know how dad feels about that.' Percy nodded.

            'I'll think about it,' Percy said swinging the arm that held Harry's hand. With one last smile the twins said their good-byes and left.

            'Well, that was easy, hope they bought it.' Harry said walking into the shop.

            'We wont know until the whole family is around. There is going to be a whole slue of questions so, we're going to have to think about a good story for you.' Percy said looking at all the new style of glasses. 'We'll stick with the wire frame; you look really good in those. Contacts, we'll keep a dark blue.' Harry nodded walking over to where Percy was.

            'So when did you get your tongue pierced?' Harry asked trying on a pair of oval shaped glasses with black frames.

            'When I first moved out, I got pretty drunk and I woke up with this. That was the night I met Mark and he convinced me to keep it in. So I did.' Harry nodded blushing at some kinky thoughts, but he quickly pushed them away.

            They finally found a pair that looked like Percy's, bought them and bought the right contacts as well. They started back to Percy's flat hungry after the long day. They had also rented a movie to watch to pass their time together.

            'You're dad is a homophobic?' Harry asked suddenly when they were in the lift. Percy nodded, but didn't say anything. They got into the flat and placed the perches on the table and sorted through them while lunch cooked itself.

            'All right, I think when I _introduce_ you to my family I think you should be wearing the Brody jeans with the white t-shirt and grey zipper sweater.' Percy said folding the clothes neatly. 'Now, I've thought up a story for you. I know they're going to ask why they've never seen you at Hogwarts. We'll say that you were in Huff- er- Ravenclaw and kept to yourself a lot.' Harry nodded as he gathered up his new clothes and contacts.

            'Where do you want me to put these?' He asked as Percy started to put the bags into the garbage can.

            'Just put them in my room. We'll figure everything out later.' Percy said and finished making their meal the muggle way. Harry nodded and went into Percy's room setting the clothes and stuff on the chair where his clothes had been that morning. He then walked back into the kitchen and helped Percy set the table.

            'So, what movie should we watch first?' Harry asked eating his spaghetti and eyeing the barbell that Percy had set on the table.

            'Well, I thought we could watch Jerry Maguire first, then The Nutty Professor, the Independence Day. I'll make popcorn and stuff; you know it'll be a great afternoon.'

            'Can I ask you something?'

            'If it's not too personal, then sure.'

            'Why did you keep your tongue pierced? I mean what's so great about it?'

            'Kissing and sex is way better apparently.' He laughed at the look on Harry's face then quickly added, 'I don't know, actually, I just thought it was cool; I was tired of being the stuffy, boring, ugly, Prefect-Percy. When I moved out I had the perfect opportunity to evolve from my little shell that mum kept me in. I mean I'm still a bit of a know-it-all, but I'm a lot more relaxed now.' Harry laughed and nodded then finished eating his meal. The two cleaned up the kitchen laughing about stupid things in the past the settled in the living room too watch their movies. The living room was huge, it had a big fluffy blue couch a big screen T.V., a glass coffee table, and behind the couch was a black baby grand piano. There was a glass door leading to a balcony and a few windows cutting into the blue, green, and white palette of the walls. Harry was in complete awe as he moved to sit on the couch. It turned out that Percy had a lot of money and designing sense.

            'Glad you like the room.' Percy said putting the movie in and sitting next to Harry eating some popcorn, their hands occasionally met in the bowl and they would smile and laugh at each other then brushed it off. Everything in their lives was put on hold on that first afternoon.

_What I've felt, what I've known   
Turn the pages, turn the stone   
Behind the door, should I open it for you...._


	2. Chapter 2: Miscommunications

_What I've felt, what I've known   
Sick and tired, I stand alone   
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you_

_Or are you unforgiven too?_

            Two weeks had passed since Harry had run away from Surrey. He had become closer friends with Percy and they confided in each other. Harry had told Percy all his worries about Voldemort, what it was like to watch Sirius die and to be held back from him. When he started to cry telling his new friend how he never got the chance to say good-bye, Percy would hold him close and rub comforting circles on his back. In turn, Percy would tell Harry all his issues, secrets, and fears. He taught Harry a little on the piano, and they were able to play duets together. As time passed they decided it was time to see the rest of the Weasleys.

            Harry dressed in the outfit Percy had picked out for him then the two styled their hair. Percy charmed Harry's eyes to look dark blue then placed the make-up over his scar. 

            'You ready to head out?' Percy asked tying up his shoes. Harry nodded and they headed out to the garage and to Percy's BMW. They got in and Percy picked out a CD to listen to on the way to the Burrow. The CD was Metallica's Reload, and it was quite good.

            When they got to the Burrow they had just finished singing The Unforgiven II for the third time as they pulled up.

            'Well, here it is, home.' Percy said his eyes getting a look that Harry called "Percy's worried, concerned, sad look" he would get it when he was talking about things that he would write in a dairy or something; the deep stuff.

            'We don't have to Perce if you don't think you're ready.' Harry said putting a hand on the older man's shoulder. Percy just shook his head, took in a big breath of air and smiled.

            'I'm going to have to face them sooner or later. I have to warn you though; they might act different around you because they wont think you're you. Just, go along with it.' Percy gave one last weak smile before getting out of the car. Harry followed looking up at the Burrow going through his story in his head. When they got to the door, Molly Weasley opened the door smiling brightly, pulling both Harry and Percy into a huge hug then pulled away.

            'Mum, this is Mark.' Percy said motioning to Harry.

            'Hello,' Harry said with a small smile as they walked in. He looked around the living room acting as if it was his first time there. Just then Charlie came into the living room via the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. His arms were crossed as he surveyed his younger brother.

            'Well, well, well, if it isn't my little brother Percy trying to weasel his way back into our lives after two years. I'm surprised you even showed up at all.' Charlie said with a cool glare. Percy didn't say anything just bowed his head then muttered something before introducing Charlie to "Mark".

            'Mark, this is my older brother Charlie. Charlie, this is Mark.'

            'So you've brought a long a friend, what lies have you told him?' before anyone could answer Ron came in glaring up at Charlie.

            'Leave him alone Charlie, at least he stuck around for 19 years unlike you.' Ron said then walked up to Percy and hugged him. Percy blinked a few times a bit afraid of his brother's actions.

            'Ron, are you feeling OK?' Percy asked hugging his youngest brother back awkwardly. Ron pulled away and shrugged.

            'Just missed you that's all.'

            'Right, uh, Ron, this is Mark. Mark this is my youngest brother Ron.'

            'Hello Ron.' Harry said coming out of his state of shock. Ron raised an eyebrow at him as he said hello back. Harry and Percy glanced at each other hoping Ron didn't recognize Harry. Molly smiled at all her sons and at "Mark".

            'Well, lets get into the kitchen, Arthur and Bill should be home shortly.' She said and led them into the kitchen. Just then Ginny came into the kitchen singing and blushed when she say Percy and Harry.

            'Ginny, this is Mark. Mark, this is my baby sister Ginny.' Harry smiled at Ginny as they all sat down. Fred and George where all ready sitting at the kitchen table talking over the joke shop. They smiled when they saw Harry said a quick hi before going back to their business conversation. When everyone was around the table, and while Molly was cooking dinner, Arthur and Bill came home looking very grave. Molly turned when they came in smiling, but soon frowned.

            'What's the matter Arthur?' she asked. Everyone looked to the two men as the tension started to build up in the room. Arthur sighed and cleaned his glasses before he answered.

            'It's official; Harry is missing. The Ministry isn't going to make it public though just incase we do find him.'

            'What if he doesn't want to be found though?' Percy asked, everyone looked at him and he continued. 'I mean isn't it safer if no one knows where he is? I'm sure he'll turn up by the time school starts.' 

            'How would you know?' Charlie snapped at him.

            'Whoa, back off a little Charlie! I'm just saying you guys never think about what Harry wants. I'm sure he's perfectly safe, and if he is he'll probably write to Ron saying he is safe, just stay calm. Don't go looking for someone who doesn't want to be looked for.' Percy sighed and gave Harry a look to reassure him. 'This conversation is a little low, lets talk about something else all right?' he looked around for a moment fishing for a new subject then he thought of one. 'Quidditch, let's talk about Quidditch, Oliver lost his try-outs sadly, but he's taking an assistant job at Ho-'

            'What the fuck is the matter with you Percy? Our practically adopted brother is out there alone somewhere and you don't give a fuck about it! How can you be so fucking calm?!' Charlie yelled getting up and towering over his younger brother.

            'Shut the fuck up Charlie! What the hell is your problem?' Percy said also standing up.

             'My problem? My problem? I'll tell you what my problem is bitch! You fucking backed out on this family and then you finally come crawling back after two fucking years!'

            'I backed out on this family? Fuck, you have that short of a memory? You just about let our baby brother die when he was 5 fucking years old! He was in the fucking ice! You could swim and you just fucking stood there while I jumped in after him! So don't fucking tell me I backed out on this fucking family!' Everyone stared as the two brothers fought. Percy's last comment touched a nerve on Charlie and he punched Percy. Percy touched his nose, which was bleeding; he glared at Charlie and tackled him. Harry and Bill grabbed Percy as he started punching Charlie, they got him away as he was yelling, 'Don't you ever fucking touch me again!' and above the noise Arthur was trying to break them up.

            'Take a walk Perce, it's not worth it.' Bill said holding his little brother back. Percy shook Bill and Harry off and walked out of the house. Harry glared at Charlie and rounded on him.

            'What the hell is your problem? It took him a lot of guts to come here and you start yelling at him for no reason! I know all about what happed 12 years ago, and what you did is worse then what he did so back off! It was nice meeting the rest of you.' he nodded to the rest of the Weasley's and went to go after Percy. Ron sat there for a moment then went out after Harry to talk to Percy.

            'Percy wait!' Ron called running past Harry and to the black BMW. 'Percy, don't go again, you just got home.' Percy stopped fumbling to unlock the door and looked at his younger brother. 'Don't mind Charlie, he's just been a little off lately, his best friend just died and he's trying to get over it.' Ron covered a pleading look in his eyes.

            'He still had no right, Ron. Tell mum I love her and I'll see you at Hogwarts.' Percy said looking away from Ron and started to unlock the doors again.

            'Why are you going to see me there?' Ron asked moving so Harry could get in.

            'I've taken up an assistance job for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for Professor Lupin. I'll also be his substitute once a month.'

            'Oh, well, see you there then.' Ron looked to the ground and headed back to the house with his hands in his pockets and kicking at a few stones as he walked past them. Percy sighed and got into the BMW, started it, waited until Harry was buckled up and drove off. Neither spoke until the Burrow had disappeared behind the hill and the town of Ottery St. Catchpole was coming up, only then did Harry speak.

            'So what did happen 12 years ago?' Percy was silent for a few moments and Harry was about to give up on getting the answer out of him, but Percy spoke.

            'It was Christmas holidays, Charlie was home from Hogwarts, Bill stayed at school with his friends. I had just turned nine the month earlier and Ron had been five for quite some time. We were playing outside by the river, everything was covered in snow, the river was frozen over, we didn't know where it was.' Percy took a shaky breath and continued. 'We were playing with a ball that dad had brought home from work and Charlie kicked it out far. Ron went to get it, and when he was coming back the ice cracked and he fell through.' He stared intensely on the road ahead of him as he went though his memory. 'Charlie just stood there, but I took off my coat and ran to where Ron had went under. I jumped in grabbed him just as he was going down and pulled him up. The current was really strong, but I held onto him and got him up.' His voice was quivering now and his eyes were watering. 'He was so cold and his lips were blue. I dragged him to where my coat was, got him out of his wet one and by the time I got my coat on him I collapsed. The last thing I remember was the look on Charlie's face. It was like he didn't care whether or not we died.' He sniffed and looked at his white knuckles. 'I was out for a week and a half, Ron was out for damn near a month.' He wiped away a stray tear. 'You probably never notice, but Ron shakes, it why his writing is so messy.' Percy let out a weak laugh and finally looked at Harry. 'He's going to kill me when he finds out I told you.' He looked back out to the road. Harry looked at his hands thinking about what was just told to him. Now that he thought about it Ron's hands did shake, just not noticeably. Percy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 'Ron and I get into a lot of fights, it's natural we're brothers, but we are close to each other. I would risk my life again to save him.' Harry nodded understanding what Percy was saying. The two men in the car didn't talk for the rest of the trip to London; the only noise was coming from the radio, which was currently telling the news, weather, and sports.

_Lay beside me, this won't hurt I swear   
She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again   
She lay beside me, But she'll be there when I'm gone   
Black heart scarring darker still, yes she'll be there when I'm gone   
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone   
Dead sure she'll be there..._

            Harry woke late the next day. The two had decided to switch off every night from the couch to the bed. It was Harry's turn to sleep on the couch, but the couch was just as comfortable as the bed so neither minded much. Percy was sitting at the piano playing Lestat's Tarantella from Interview with The Vampire. The windows where open and the curtains would caress the piano and the windows like they were making love and when one of the transparent curtains would softly touch his back he would shudder and close his eyes. Harry watched him in awe almost seeing this man in a new light. Every movement Percy created on the piano was like it was planed. The black and white ivory keys were like a skating rink. The sun was coming through the open windows and outlined him so he looked almost like a red headed angel. Percy's face was at perfect peace and Harry couldn't help, but let out a gasp. Percy stopped playing and turned around to see Harry watching him. The curtains stopped moving and everything seemed to stop at that moment.

            'I'm sorry Harry, did I wake you?' Percy asked turning back to face the piano.

            'No,' Harry answered getting off the couch and going over to sit beside the red-haired angel. 'It was quite nice to wake up to that actually. You didn't have to stop playing.' Percy nodded playing an arpeggio. 'Can I ask you something?'

            'Go for it.' Percy answered not looking up at the half naked teen beside him.

            'Who was Mark really? You never actually told me.' Percy stopped playing for a second then looked into Harry's emerald eyes before going back to his playing.

            'Mark was my boyfriend from Australia, we met at a dance club one night, got totally pissed pierced our tongues and slept together. We were a couple for a few months then he broke up with me.' He sighed getting his worried, concerned, sad look on his face. 

            'Why did he leave you?' Harry asked playing a few notes.

            'He said he wanted someone more interesting,' Percy answered. 'Someone who didn't think about themselves.' He sighed 'Just reminded me yet again that I'm an ugly, boring, stuck up, git with no friends.' He played an ugly chord on the piano. Harry moved closer to Percy and played something very nice while saying.

            'I don't think you're an ugly, boring, stuck up, git. I think you're really interesting, nice, and… beautiful.' Percy looked up at Harry and Harry up at Percy. Their eyes met for a moment and they both felt like they were being pulled towards each other, but Percy turned his head away and said the same words he said that first day.

            'You should get dressed before breakfast.' Harry nodded, got up and left.

            Percy mentally kicked himself for his stupidity, reminding himself that Harry was straight, his brother's best friend, and most definitely not interested. He got up from the piano and went to the kitchen to start breakfast lost in his thoughts. Harry came into the kitchen a few minutes later wearing a black button shirt with a pair of dark blue Brody jeans. He sat at the table asking himself what just happened a few minutes ago. Percy finished cooking breakfast, and set it on the table.

            'You should write to Ron today, but date it a few days back so it looks like you are far away.' Percy said sitting down in his usual spot and started eating. Harry nodded and followed suit both still thinking about the morning's events and both telling themselves the same thing: He's not interested.

            Breakfast went in silence, and so did the rest of the day. Harry was busy trying to figure out what to write to Ron. Finally he thought of something to write.

            Dear Ron,

                     How is your summer going? Mine is going great; I'm safe and away from the muggles. Sorry if I'm worrying everyone, but I can't tell anyone where I am. I'll see you at the start of term feast. 

            Harry.

            'Percy, can you look this over for me?' Harry asked lazily and yawned. Percy walked over to Harry at the table and leaned over him, reading the short letter. Their cheeks brushed against each other, the arms of their glasses bumping, they could smell the hair gel and deodorant coming off each other and Harry couldn't help, but lean into Percy's arms feeling the depths of his body. All to soon, however, Percy pulled away.

            'It looks fine to me,' he said not looking into Harry's emerald eyes. 'I think Ron, will still be worried about you, but at least you reassured him you are going back to school.' Harry nodded folding the letter up.

            'Oh shit!' Harry exclaimed. 'Hedwig is at the Burrow! Shit! Shit! Shit!'

            'Just use Hermes.' Percy said then gave a very high whistle and through the open window flew in a gray owl. It landed on the back of Harry's chair giving a small hoot to Percy and held out it's leg for a the letter. 'Hold on Hermes.' Percy said grabbing another piece of paper and quickly scribbled:

            Mum, and Dad;

                        Hermes brought this letter to me so I'm just sending it to Ron. Sorry about dinner, and Mark says hi.

            Percy.

            Percy folded his letter then tied it and Harry's to Hermes' leg, gave him a few owl treats and sent him off. 

            'Now what do you want to do?' Harry asked watching, as the owl became a speck.

            'Watch a movie I guess.' Percy answered walking into the living room and over to the T.V. picking out a film to watch. Harry sat down on the couch and waited for Percy to join him. As the previews rolled Percy went into the kitchen to make some popcorn and get them some coke all the while he was thinking about Harry. Harry, in the living room, thought about Percy and wasn't paying attention at all to the previews. Percy came back in with the snacks and drinks and sat down next to his new friend. Harry slid so he was closer to Percy letting his hand rest on Percy's leg. Percy wrapped his arm around Harry and finally they looked at each other. Cocoa eyes met a deep emerald and for the second time that day they felt like they were being pulled towards each other. Just then there was a knock on the door. Percy sighed and got up leaving Harry to fall on the couch. Harry growled gently and picked himself up waiting for Percy to get back, disappointed about being deprived from his first real responsive kiss again. The redhead came back a few minutes later followed by a young woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

            'Hello.' She said with a small smile to Harry. Harry nodded to her and looked at Percy who was standing behind her.

            'Harry, this is Maria my next-door neighbor. Maria this is my friend Harry.' Percy said rolling eyes to the back of Maria's head. Harry tried not to laugh at the look. 'I'll go get you something to drink.' He said and left into the kitchen. Maria sat down next to Harry really close still wearing that stupid grin.

            'I suppose Percy talks about me non-stop?' Maria said trying to start up a conversation.

            'Not overly, why would he?' Harry asked moving over a little.

            'I am his girl friend,' she answered then added, 'well, not yet, but soon. I know he's dying to be my boyfriend and I just broke up with Jason yesterday so I'm totally available for him.' She giggled a little and Harry felt a pulling sensation in his chest. 'Oh, I'll be right back!' Maria said, got up and went into the bedroom and to the bathroom. Percy came back and sat down beside Harry again.

            'I'm so sorry about that Harry, I didn't think she was going to come over.' Percy apologized in a low voice. Harry just shrugged, but didn't look at Percy, instead he just stared at the T.V. and didn't care that when Maria came back that she sat in between them. For the next two and a half hours of the movie Harry didn't do anything just stared at the screen only half aware of the petting going on between Percy and Maria.

_What I've felt, what I've known   
Turn the pages, turn the stone   
Behind the door, should I open it for you..._

(A.N.: If nothing is ever clear in the chapters, just wait until the very, very end. It'll be clear then. And sorry for the long waits in between chapters, this is a tricky fic.)


	3. Chapter 3: Invisable to the World

_What I've felt, what I've known   
Sick and tired, I stand alone   
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you_

_Or are you unforgiven too?_

            Maria left shortly before midnight, while Harry and Percy were talking. Through out the whole time she was there she had stole some kisses from Percy and Harry couldn't help, but feel a little jealous. The two were watching some late night movie when Harry slowly started to drift off to sleep. He leaned against Percy wrapping his arms around the 21-year-old holding him like a teddy bear. Percy smiled and soon fell asleep himself.

            The next morning came to quick and Percy woke to the sun shining on his face, but he felt warm, and squished and wondered where he was. He opened his eyes trying to make out his surroundings. It took him a moment, but he realized he was in the living room on the couch. He tried to get up, but he seemed to be stuck. He blinked a few times and looked down just making out a black mop of hair. Suddenly all the memories of the night previous came back to him quickly. Harry shifted slightly so he was on top of Percy more and kissed the older mans neck a little too and smiled. Percy laughed at Harry's actions knowing that Harry was asleep, but soon it started to scare him when Harry kept saying his name in a frightened tone.

            'No, not Percy, don't take him, please not Percy… NO!' Harry shot up, fell off of Percy and landed on the floor dripping in a cold sweat; his eyes were wide with fear. Percy sat up and looked down at Harry.

            'Harry are you OK?' he asked getting off the blue couch and leaning over the younger man. Harry looked at Percy, his eyes still wide with fear, but he soon nodded and sat up rubbing his eyes. He wouldn't look at Percy for two reasons. One, he was a little embarrassed and two his eyes hurt so much that he couldn't see Percy at all. Percy helped him stand up and felt around for their glasses. He found them not to far from where they were on the floor and put his on before handing Harry his own glasses. 'That must have been a pretty bad dream.' Percy said helping Harry to his feet. Harry was still shaking slightly as the two sat on the couch. Percy wrapped his arms around Harry like he was protecting one of his younger brothers. 'Want to tell me what it was about?' he asked. Harry took a shuddering breath and started to tell his dream. Twenty minutes later found a pale Percy holding a trembling and sobbing Harry. Percy went over the gruesome details of his friend's dream and couldn't help, but hold Harry closer while he sobbed.

            They sat there until lunch just holding each other, Harry let out a sob every now and then and Percy would just hold him closer. Finally Percy broke the silence as his belly groaned for food. Harry gave a small laugh as he heard this and looked up at Percy. Percy blushed a little.

            'Guess I'm hungry,' he said shifting a little. 'Do you want something to eat? It's almost one.' Harry nodded and let go of Percy so he could make them lunch. 'You going to be OK Harry?' he asked as he got up and stretched. Harry nodded and watched as Percy's muscles in his torso and arms contracted and relaxed. Percy was very thin, but he had a nice build that made him look almost cat like. The red-haired man yawned showing off the top ball of his tongue ring off.

            'Isn't that annoying to sleep with?' Harry asked suddenly then clamped his hands over his mouth and blushed a little. Percy smiled and nodded.

            'It is and I don't sleep with it in, but I fell asleep before I could take it out.' He ran the two balls along his teeth creating a grinding noise then he stretched again and walked into the kitchen. Harry blushed a little as he thought back to what Percy said earlier: _'Kissing and sex is way better apparently.' _Harry wondered if it was true, but mentally kicked himself for such thoughts. As he was berating himself, two owls flew in through the open window. One was Hermes and the other was an owl that Harry didn't recognize, but figured was one of the school owls or something. The unfamiliar owl dropped the letter onto Harry's lap and flew off again. Hermes dropped the letters he was caring on Harry's lap as well and flew to his cage to rest. Harry looked at the three letters, two were addressed to Percy and the third was addressed to him. He set the two letters for Percy aside and opened the one for him noticing it was from Ron.

            Harry,

                        Where the bloody hell are you mate? Everyone is up in a snit looking for you, why the hell did you up and bugger off like that? Are you daft? Bloody You-Know-Who is still out there looking for you and you leave! So you better bloody well explain yourself when I see you at the start of term.

            In other news, my summer is going OK, Percy came over the other day and him and Charlie got into a huge row right in front of the whole family and the friend Percy brought with him. Mark I think was his name, Fred and George say Mark is his boyfriend, and he kind of looks like you, only with blue eyes, and his hair is less messy and he has no scar… Anyway Percy and him left and then Percy sent me your letter. I should probably get going. Mum says hi and sends you a hug.

            See ya Harry,

                                    Ron.

            Harry snorted at the letter after he read it. He knew that Ron and Hermione were going to have a lot of questions when he showed up at the start of September. Percy came in a moment later curious at to what was so funny. Harry showed him the letter and he too started to laugh.

            'Sounds like something Ron would say. Is that all the letters?' Harry shook his head and held up the two letters addressed to Percy.

            'I'm guessing one is from your mother and the other from Hogwarts or something. Maybe an ex-boyfriend.' Harry rolled his eyes at that and he sounded a little sarcastic; Percy just snorted.

            'The day one of my ex-boyfriends send me a letter about anything would be the day Snape is nice and perky towards you.' Harry started to laugh at the thought of a perky and happy Snape. Percy smiled to himself thinking on how beautiful Harry's laugh was, but he quickly hid his feelings. After all, this was his little brother's best friend; he couldn't have feelings towards him. 'Anyway it's from Hogwarts, it's probably a list of every class and stuff and when I have to head out there. The teachers have their own train.'

            'I see,' Harry sighed and watched as Percy opened it the letter from Hogwarts.

            'Damn it! We have to get the supplies today and I have to be on the train tomorrow. This sucks I had plans! Now they have to be cancelled!' Percy made a frustrated noise and opened the letter from his mum, but threw it over his shoulder quickly. 'I don't feel like reading that now, we have to have lunch then get your disguise and head off.' Harry nodded and with out a word he stood up and walked into the kitchen feeling very depressed, there was no way he would be able to go to Hogwarts with Percy, he would have to think of somewhere else to stay and for some reason this saddened him. Percy followed him frowning slightly on the look on Harry's face wondering what was going through his head. He had to find some way to get Harry to Hogwarts with out anyone knowing it. They were too close now; he wasn't about to let his raven-haired knight leave him for the last few weeks of school. He wanted to be an even closer friend with him. The two sat down at the table and ate in silence. They both were too busy thinking about the other that they didn't even notice what they were eating. Finally Harry spoke.

            'I suppose I should try to find somewhere else to stay for the rest of the summer then since you're going back to Hogwarts. I mean I had a really great time with you and stuff and I'm glad I got to know you with out the influence of your family around. It's amazing what I learned about your family that I didn't know before.'

            'You don't have to leave Harry; I can find a way to get you to Hogwarts. I would be rather worried about you if you left my care.' Percy didn't look at Harry the whole time he was talking, though his ears were turning a little pink under his wavy ginger hair. Harry thought for a moment, a part of him wanted to stay with Percy, but a part of him didn't want to go back to Hogwarts.

            'I have an invisibility cloak.' He said suddenly. Percy looked up and blinked a couple of times something clicking into place.

            'We can use that and when we get to Hogwarts you can pretend like you found your way there on your own.' Harry thought about Percy's plan, he weighed everything in his mind and all too soon he agreed to go along with it only if it meant he could stay with his friend. Percy smiled softly and their eyes met like they always did. Harry bit his lip and looked away again as if something scared him. Percy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, instead he stood up and cleaned off the table. 'We should probably get your things for the school year.' Percy said as he washed the dishes. Harry nodded and got up.

            'I'm going to go get ready to go out.' He said and went into Percy's room. Harry picked his clothes carefully. He didn't want any attention drawn towards him while they were in a place where someone might recognize him. He went into the bathroom to apply his make up, then applied gel to his hair the put the blue contacts in. He sighed, numerous thoughts going through his mind. One thought kept asking if Percy liked him better with blue eyes instead of green, but he shook his head to get rid of such thoughts dismissing them as idiotic creations of his imagination knowing all to well that Percy had no interest in him. 

            The two men headed out to Diagon Alley to get the supplies for the school year a head of them. Harry noted how tense the atmosphere was in the usual cheery place. There was many a murmur about him having disappeared. 

            'I wish they would stop talking about it.' Harry said softly as they sat down for some ice cream at Floreane Fortiscue.

            'Just ignore it. Just be thankful that we've gone through this whole day with no problem.' Percy said and looked around. Most of the people that were out were past Hogwarts students, Wizards from over seas, and Hogwarts Professors. A few people said hello to Percy then went on their way.

            They finished their shopping shortly before tea and started to walk home. They didn't say much to each other as they walked, though they did wonder what the other was thinking.

_Lay beside me, tell me what I've done   
The door is closed, so are you're eyes   
But now I see the sun, now I see the sun   
Yes now I see it…_

            Percy woke Harry up early the next day; they needed to hurry if they were going to make it to the train on time.

            'Lucky for us I don't live too far from Kings Cross.' Percy said putting the last of his things in his trunk while Harry finished getting ready.

            'Yeah, I don't think I would be able to handle hauling my trunk all over the place.' Harry said coming out of the bathroom.

            'Well, that's what weightless charms are for.' Percy said with a smile and waved his wand making the two trunks feather light, then he transfigured them into suitcases. 'I think what we should do is on the train we should make you look like hell.'  Harry nodded putting his invisibility cloak on. They both left the apartment unseen and walked quickly to Kings Cross. The train was due to leave at eleven o'clock and it was currently ten to. Their paced quickened as the minutes went by; Harry kept close to Percy just so the Weasley would know he was still there. They arrived at the station with five minutes left to spare. Percy led them towards platforms 12 and 13 and walked through the barrier. Harry followed close behind and gasped when he saw the platform. There was white train that looked more elaborate then the Hogwarts Express and teachers were all over the place.

            'Percy!' someone called out. It was a familiar voice, but Harry couldn't put a face to it. The two guys turned around and Harry gasped as he saw Snape come towards them. He was wearing his all black attire, but he was wearing black jeans and a black tee shirt. Harry blinked a few times and couldn't believe that this was the same greasy slimy Snape that hated him so much.

            'Hello Professor, did you get a hair cut?' Percy said shaking Severus' hand. Snape nodded and Harry noticed that his hair was considerably shorter.

            'Yeah, but come September first I'm going to spell it out again.' Percy nodded.

            'Well, better get on the train, this is going to be an interesting year I think.' Percy said and with that he turned and left. Harry followed him on and they headed to the back to an empty compartment. Harry took the cloak off as soon as the door was locked.

            'Wow, this makes me want to become a teacher if you get this cool of a train' Percy laughed softly as he watched Harry look around the compartment.

            'Come here Harry, we've got work to do.' Percy said motioning Harry to sit next to him. Harry sat and they started on their work.

            They didn't have much to do; all they had to do was rip Harry's clothes, which he was glad he was wearing his old hand-me downs from Dudley and not the nice new ones from Percy. Percy explained to Harry that when he got to the edge of the forbidden forest he was to make it looked like he had been out there for days. Harry was a bit nerves about it all, but he wanted Percy to be responsible for him.

            The train stopped sometime after dark. Harry threw the cloak on and stuck close to Percy as they left the train. The teachers, Percy and Harry headed to the fleet of carriages. Percy and Harry climbed into one carriage hoping that no one would join them, but lady luck wasn't with them at that moment. Severus Snape, Professor Sprout, and Oliver Wood all got in. The carriages were only meant to seat four people so as soon as Oliver came in Harry moved to sit on Percy's lap. Percy concealed a smile as he felt the weight on his lap.

            'So thought you could get one all to yourself hey Perce?' Oliver said nudging him in the arm with his elbow. Percy laughed at the little joke.

            'Can't pull one over you can I Oliver?' Sprout smiled as she saw the two old friends interact. There was a moment of awkward silence after this. No one knew what to say to the other.

            'Shame about Potter missing.' Severus said after not being able to take it. Harry blinked in shock even though no one saw it, but him. 'He's a good student.'

            'If I remember correctly Severus Snape,' Sprout said looking at him. 'You're always giving that boy a hard time.'

            'Only so he builds character and understands what life has for him. Truth be told he's my best student and he's more like Lupin then his father.' Severus defended. Percy laughed again. 'What's so funny Percival Weasley? I dare say I see some of the five-year-old boy I took care of for a time.' Percy shrugged in a carefree fashion. Oliver smiled at him.

            'You know there is something different about you Perce.' Oliver said.

            'Of coarse there is, I grew up and found who I was.'

            'What ever happened to Penelope Clearwater? She was such a nice girl.' Sprout said with a soft smile.

            'Who knows, we broke up shortly after the world cup. Said I wasn't manly enough for her and she wanted me to marry her. I didn't want that, in fact I only dated her to hide from myself.'

            'Yourself?' Sprout asked in a little bit of an outrage hearing that Percy only used his girlfriend.

            'Yeah, I didn't want to admit I found boys more attractive and that's more of what I wanted someone that would understand who I was.' Severus smiled at the news and nudged Percy's leg, just barely missing Harry's.

            'I knew all along you had a fancy for men. You just had that air about you.' Oliver laughed and put his arm around Percy.

            'Well, glad to know you finally came out of the closet Perce. I see it makes you a lot happier.' Oliver said winking at Percy; the wink was almost a way of saying "I want you right now." Harry glared from under his cloak at his old captain. He didn't know why, but he felt quite possessive over the Weasley.

            'So Severus, you haven't heard any news about Harry?' Sprout asked trying to turn the conversation off of Percy's love life. Severus shook his head.

            'The good news is, that the Dark Lord hasn't found him yet, the bad news is, is that Potter has seemed to disappeared off the face of the earth.'

            'I got a letter from Harry, it was to Ron, but it came to me. That was about a week or two ago.'

            'I wonder where he is. I have a feeling he's close, but I don't know.' Severus sighed and the carriage was plunged into silence for the rest of the way up to the castle. When they stopped Oliver got out first, followed by Sprout then Severus. Harry got off of Percy's lap and followed him out of the carriage. He then ran off and out to the forest, only glancing back long enough to see Oliver put his arm around Percy's shoulders. He felt anger rise in his gut, and wanted to turn back, but he kept running. He wondered why he cared so much though. When he was hidden in the trees he took off the invisibility cloak and started to roll around in the dirt, bang himself against the trees and just make a mess of himself. He looked like a wild child. As soon as he felt he was finished making himself a mess he grabbed his cloak and ran back into the castle. As he approached he wondered what he should do with his cloak. He remembered there was a statue right inside the entrance hall and he could stash it there. He got into the castle and hid the cloak, he was so exhausted by that time that when he actually got into the great hall he collapsed.

            All the teachers were around him in a flash. Percy was the first by his side saying something that no one else could hear.

            'We should get him to the hospital wing.' Dumbledore said. Percy nodded and lifted him up. 'Poppy should be there.' Percy held Harry almost protectively as he carried him to the hospital wing. He had to admit Harry looked a right mess, he had barely recognized his new friend. Harry's old glasses had been broken when he fell, but that wasn't a problem, Percy had the glasses he bought him in his room. Percy walked quietly into the hospital wing and set Harry down on one of the beds then went to go get Madame Pomfrey.

_What I've felt, what I've known   
Turn the pages, turn the stone   
Behind the door, should I open it for you...._

(A/N: Sorry everyone, school has been murder and my muse kept leaving me you don't know how hard it is to write 6 pages with no muse, but now it's back and I hope Chapter 4 will come out sooner then this one did. My beta-Reader has also been busy with school, but thank the lord it's Christmas. Love you all and thanks for the Reviews.

            Your author; The Little Spife.)


	4. Chapter 4: The First Kiss is the Deepest

_What I've felt, what I've known   
Sick and tired, I stand alone   
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits,   
The one who waits for you...._

Harry moaned as he started to wake up. He felt so tired, but he was warm. He wondered where he was; everything was a blur. He opened his eyes and looked around the white room. The only other colours he could see in the blur of white were a brownish kind of red colour and black. From far away he could hear a voice, but he wasn't sure from where. Slowly it came clearer, as if some one was calling his name.

'Harry, please wake up.' The voice was familiar, but he couldn't remember. It was comforting, so he did as it said. Someone then slipped a pair of glasses onto his face letting him see his surroundings. He looked around. He was lying on a bed in the hospital wing. Severus and Percy were right beside him. He muttered something incoherently and sat up. Severus pushed him back down.

'Keep still or do you want Pomfrey to shove something down your throat?' He said. His voice was harsh, but it was also a comfort to Harry to hear it. Percy put his hand on Harry's arm; worry laced his chocolate eyes as he examined his friend. Harry could tell that Percy wanted to ask him how he was doing, if he was really all that hurt, so he cave him a reassuring smile telling him everything would be all right. He tired to sit up again, but Pomfrey came in carrying a tray full of potions and ointments.

'How long have I been out?' Harry asked letting the school nurse mend his cuts and bruises.

'A day.' Percy said softly watching Harry. Severus leaned in a moment and spoke.

'He wouldn't leave your side all night.' Harry smiled a bit, but it faded when Madame Pomfrey shoved a pepper-up potion down his throat. He coughed a little and spit some of it out.

Poppy worked for a few more minutes, but she soon walked back into her office to let the young man heal. Severus stood and looked back and forth between the last Potter, and the only Weasley present.

'You should get some sleep Percy, I have to go inform the headmaster that our savior is awake.' There was a hint of playfulness in his voice, but it was still the venomous tone he always had reserved for Harry. He nodded to them both, and with billowing robes behind him, he left the hospital wing. Percy and Harry sat in an awkward silence; neither knew what to say to the other. They both sensed that something was the same with each other, almost like their hearts beat as one, but that was impossible. They had become fast friends over the fortnight they lived together. No, they were just feeling the friendship they had created, that's what they dismissed it as. This feeling, however, felt more than that, stronger almost. They found their eyes connecting like a bolt of lightning connecting to an electric streamer sent from the ground. Their eyes spoke to each other; they said what their voices would not say and something they refused to admit even to themselves.

Dumbledore chose that time to walk in. His blue eyes were sparkling, he was happy to see Harry was awake and feeling better. He sat down and pulled out a package of lemon drops, he offered one to Percy and Harry. They both declined and just watched as the old wizard popped one into his mouth sucked on it a little the looked at Harry over his crescent moon glasses.

'Tell me Harry, why did you decide to run away?' he asked. Harry looked away and bowed his head, Dumbledore wouldn't understand, so he just shrugged and kept his head bowed.

'It's my fault sir,' Percy spoke up trying to cover for Harry. 'I thought it would be nice for him to see my parents again, but then I remembered You-Know-Who would be looking for him, so I've been taking care of him. I'll take full responsibility for him until school starts.' Dumbledore thought about it as he sucked on another lemon drop. His eyes were twinkling in that knowing fashion. He nodded in agreement and stood.

'If Poppy sees it fit; you, can spend the next two weeks in Percy's rooms.' The two young men nodded, and with that Dumbledore walked off to talk to the school nurse. Harry looked at Percy and smiled.

'Thank you,' he said softly. Percy shrugged and smiled back. They sat in silence once again not sure if Harry would be able to leave or not. Percy opened his mouth after five minutes to talk, but Pomfrey and Dumbledore came out. Pomfrey looked over Harry one last time before giving the OK for him to leave. Harry thanked the nurse and followed Percy out.

'Let's go for a walk before we go back to the rooms.' Percy said letting the balls on his barbell grind on his teeth. He often did that when he was nervous about something. Harry nodded and walked out with Percy onto the grounds. Harry looked around, he could tell it was going to be a day that it was sunny out, but he knew it was going to rain at any moment. They walked around for a bit not saying much.

They saw a big rock near the shore of the lake and walked over to it. Percy sat down first a motioned for Harry to sit next to him. Percy watched as his raven-haired friend sat down next to him.

'I was really worried about you. Are you sure you're all right Harry?' He asked his voiced laced with concern. Harry nodded and looked, for the first time since the Hospital Wing, into the older man's cocoa brown eyes. They were shining with worry. Harry was amazed that anyone would care that much about him. Rain slowly started to fall onto the two as they leaned into each other. The rain started to pour as their lips made contact for the first time. They closed their eyes getting lost with in themselves. Harry let his arms move around the taller man's neck as Percy pulled Harry close to him. Water dripped down from their hair and eye lashed, but nothing matter except the kiss. _Someone told me long ago, there's a calm before the storm, I know! It's been comin' for sometime. When it's over so they say, it'll rain on a sunny day, I know! Shining down like water! I wanna know: have you ever seen the rain? I wanna know: have you ever seen the rain, comin' down on a sunny day? _

Percy let his tongue slip into Harry's mouth and Harry felt like he was melting. It was an amazing experience. Harry could taste the metal of the bar through Percy's tongue and one of the balls would slip over his oral muscle massaging it gently. Harry couldn't help but moan and pull himself closer to Percy. The two pulled away from each other and smiled. This was probably the happiest moments of their life and they were sharing it together. The rain continued to pour and Harry was the one to pull away from the kiss. The two stared into each other's eyes until Harry sneezed. 

'We should go back in side.' Percy said getting off the rock. He grabbed Harry's hand and led him towards the school sneezing himself. 

There was an awkward silence as the two walked through the quiet halls of the castle. Percy kept his gaze straight ahead and Harry glanced at the taller man every so often. Percy's rooms were big and equipped with, bookshelves full of books, a fireplace, various armchairs, a couch, and a huge four-poster bed with nightstands on each side of it. Harry's eyes were wide as he looked around the room, he felt almost like a prince. Percy shifted a little before walking in. 

'I'll sleep on the couch tonight.' Percy said taking off his coat to reveal a white shirt that was clinging to him from being out side in the rain. Harry looked at him, blushed then looked away as he felt his pants get a little tight. 

'Don't Percy, I did this to you all summer, I'll take the couch,' he turned around and did all he could from not staring and Percy's body. 'You've done so much for me this summer.' Percy raised a hand to the beautiful boy's cheek and sighed. 

'Let's just share.'

_Oh what I've felt, what I've known   
Turn the pages, turn the stone   
Behind the door, should I open it for you...._

_(So I dub thee unforgiven....)_

September 1st came too quickly for Harry, it seemed like yesterday to him that he woke up in Percy's bed and now he was busy getting ready for his last beginning of term feast. Percy walked into the bathroom with Harry's wire framed glasses. 

'Here, you'll need these to see won't you?' He asked and placed them on Harry's nose. Harry nodded and sighed. 'We should get going down to the Hall, they should be arriving soon.' Percy said, then turned and walked out of the bathroom. Harry looked back into the mirror and touched his lips remember what it was like to kiss Percy. He smiled lightly and walked out of the room and down to the Great Hall. Only the teachers were seated at the head table. Oliver winked at Harry as he walked in and sat down. Percy watched him with fascination as the boy just sat in thought, he looked innocent and at peace, but the image was soon interrupted by the noise of over 100 people entering the Hall. Percy watched has his youngest brother and little sister walked into the hall with brown, bushy haired Hermione Granger. They were the first Gryffindors to enter. Percy watched as his brother looked at Harry who was watching him. Ron ran to his best friend and hugged him tightly. 

'Harry where were you?' Hermione asked her eyes were sparkling with relief and tears. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harry and waited for him to tell them where he was. Harry shifted and looked up at Percy for a moment. 

'I was safe,' Harry replied to them with a faint smile on his face. Ron gave him a look, but knew Harry would tell him in his own time. During the feast and sorting, Harry and Percy glanced at each other, silently flirting with each other. When Dumbledore sent everyone off to bed Harry kept close to Ron trying not to look back at Percy. Ron sent everyone off to the right place and went up to bed with Harry. The other boys in the seventh year dorm were going to stay up a little longer. Ron and Harry didn't say anything as they got ready for bed, but when they were done they sat on the floor at the foot of Harry's bed and sighed.

'Where were you?' Ron asked holding his knees. Harry did the same and leaned against Ron.

'In London with Percy,' Harry answered looking straight ahead.

'You met his boyfriend then?'

'Yeah, they broke up though.'

'Why?' Ron asked putting an arm around Harry. They were close and often snuggled, though they did it in secret.

'His next-door neighbor got in the way and stuff. So they broke up." Ron nodded and yawned. He kissed the top of Harry's head and went to bed. Harry followed suit, this would be the first night not being close to Percy. 

Harry tossed and turned all night, his nightmare returning once again. He could wake up and he was in a cold sweat. He hadn't had the nightmare since he kissed Percy, but now it was back and worst then ever. His scar hurt and was giving him a migraine. He couldn't make a sound, and his body was on fire. He couldn't breath and he felt like he was falling. Harry finally woke up. He was drenched in cold sweat and at one point he had taken off his pajamas so he was in the nude. He got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. He started the shower up and let it get to the right temperature. _That dream again. _He thought to himself stepping into the tub and just stood under the hot stream of water. _What could it mean? Is it a premonition of what is yet to come? What about the two boys though? I've never seen them before. _He shuddered a little and started to wash his hair. He smiled as he felt the suds wash away. His thoughts were wandering to a certain redhead. Harry imagined Percy under a waterfall wearing a white shirt and black pants. He imagined the man slowly taking his soaking wet shirt off exposing his pale skin. Harry moaned at the thought of Percy taking his tight pants off. He looked down and saw he had gotten an erection from thinking sexy thoughts of Percy. He kept thinking them and slowly played with his ball sack. He then slowly ran a finger up the length of his member and teased the head a little. He imagined Percy's mouth around his member as he wrapped his hand around himself. Harry moaned and got caught up in his sexy thoughts of Percy that he moaned his name and got faster in stroking himself. He was soon to climax and as he got closer to releasing his load, the fantasy got more intense. Harry bit his lip to keep from screaming. He was so close now he could feel his whole body tensing. He leaned against the wall and as he did there was a knock on the door.

'Hurry up in there!' Seamus shouted. 'I got to take a piss!' Harry took a deep breath in before answering the grumpy Irish man.

'I'll be out in a second Seamus!' Harry yelled hoping he would come soon and clean it up fast. Dean pounded on the door next.

'Harry you've been in there for hours!' Dean yelled.

'Are you all right Harry?' Neville squeaked. Harry started to panic and went faster. He finally came and happy that it all ended up on his stomach. He quickly washed it off. He grabbed a near by towel, dried himself off then wrapped it around his waist so that it was covering the strange mark on his hip. He walked out of the bathroom, steam exploded from the bathroom behind him and he shivered as he walked towards his bed. Ron watched him pick out his clothes and pull out a mirror. Harry sat on the bed and pulled out a small container with two sides. He screwed off the top of one container and dumped a small bowl like thing onto his hand. He then took a bottle put a small amount of the liquid from with in onto his hand and then using the mirror he but the rubber bowl thing in his right eye. He did the same thing with the other half of the container. Harry wiped his hand on his towel and dabbed at his eyes with his wrists.

'Nothing like putting in contacts.' He muttered then put on a pair of his boxers. Ron shook his head and finished getting ready himself.

'You ready?' Ron asked after he finished tying his shoe up. Harry nodded and swung his bag over his shoulder and messed up his hair more. Ron watched him and laughed. 'You know you look better with no glasses and your hair like that.' Harry gave Ron a side look, but kept walking.

'You think so?' he asked with a raised eyebrow. Ron nodded and laughed again. The two friends kept walking to the Great Hall not saying much, but just savoring their friendship. Ron glanced at Harry again and noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Harry's contacts were blue and not green.

'Harry, your contacts make you look like Percy's ex-boyfriend,' he stated. Harry laughed and shook his head.

'I look nothing like, Mark,' Harry said and ran his fingers through his hair. Ron kept watching him, all of Harry's actions where similar to the actions that Mark did when he met them. Ron stopped a realization dawned on him. Perhaps, Mark really was Harry in disguise. If that was the case, Ron wondered whether or not Harry really new what happened to him twelve years ago.

'Is everything all right, Ron?' Harry asked stopping and looking at his best friend. Ron was paler then usual and had a hard time opening his mouth to speak. He shook his head and cleared his throat finding his voice again.

'You are, Mark!' he half shouted. Harry hushed him down and pulled him into a near by classroom. He closed the door and turned back towards the redhead.

'I don't want everyone to know where I've been the last two months!' he said sharply half glaring at Ron. Ron gave him a look before sitting on a near by desk.

'You could have told me or gave me a sign that that was you.' Ron said feeling a little hurt. Harry noticed that Ron as shivering a little and he watched as his friend ran a shaking hand through his flaming red hair. Ron sighed, 'So you know,' he asked looking at his swinging feet. Harry nodded.

'Percy told me after we left, I only said I knew to Charlie because I had to stick up for Percy, I owed him that and more.'

Harry went on to explain some of the events that went on during the summer. Meanwhile, Percy was walking down the hallways towards the Great Hall, he hadn't had a very good night at all since it was the first night in a while that he hadn't been with Harry. He scratched the back of his head in tiredness before stopping upon hearing voices in a near by classroom. Stopping he listened quickly recognizing the voices. Pressing his ear to the door, the assistant to Professor Lupin listened in to his little brother and friend's conversation.

'Why do you owe him anything?' he heard Ron ask. Percy smiled; his brother always had this sort of thick tone to his voice.

'Well, he took me in. He didn't have to, but he did," Harry voice sounded so tired to Percy like he hardly got any sleep. He kept listening.

'Anything else he did that you should owe him for?' there was this teasing hint in Ron's voice when he spoke.

'No,' Harry lied quickly. The eavesdropper held in a chuckle at the tone. For some reason there was a feeling of hope in Percy's chest. He wondered if Harry would talk about their kiss in the rain, or would he ignore it and pretend it had never happened. Shifting his weight he continued to listen.

'Did you sleep with him?' The older redhead smiled to himself Harry blushing and a look on Ron's face full of disgust and curiosity. Percy heart beat faster. 

'No!' Harry sounded like that offended him.

'Just a question Harry,' Ron said trying to calm his friend down. 'What all did you do with my brother?'

'Well,' there was a creaking as Harry thought 'we went shopping; I needed a disguise so Percy bought me a new wardrobe. We, watched movies, ate and slept. I got the couch one night then the bed the next. It was a pretty good summer; better then the Dursley's that's for sure,' there was a pause, obviously Ron was thinking.

'I know this may sound a little out of line, but' another creak was heard. 'Do you have a thing for my brother?'

'What makes you ask that?' Percy felt his heart skip a beat and listened more closely.

'Well, it's just the look in your eyes, it's like you're in love with him or something and there's something you're not telling me,' another brief pause. Percy felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest from anticipation.

'No,' Harry finally answered. 'I'm not gay and I'm not in love with your brother.' Percy grabbed his chest and ran off, letting his body purge itself in the bathroom. He meant nothing to Harry, how could he be that stupid as to think that Harry liked him. His world came crumbling down, he knew now why he was alone.

_Oh, what I've felt....   
Oh, what I've known...._

A/N: Well here it is, Chapter 4. I know it took a while to get up, longer then I wanted it to take, but I had bad writers block. Thank you for all of you who waited for this chapter. Ideas would be helpful in this story too, what else do you want to see? So review and I will see if I can use them, don't worry; you'll get credit anyway Au Revior, have a wonderful day.


End file.
